


John Cage collaborates with The Antichrist

by republic



Series: The John Cage sessions [4]
Category: 4'33" - John Cage (Song), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Title is a bit of a cheat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic





	John Cage collaborates with The Antichrist

Stop talking!

You all have to stop talking now!

Everybody!

Stop talking!


End file.
